


Первый поцелуй

by Bathilda



Series: Всей работы на одну ночь [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, It's For a Case, M/M, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Хотч и Рид собираются работать под прикрытием, притворяясь парой. Однако у них ничего не получится, пока Рид не перестанет вздрагивать от прикосновений Хотча.





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Название:** Первый поцелуй

**Переводчик** : Bathilda

**Бета:** Великий конспиратор

**Оригинал** : ["First Kiss"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20715) by Lenore; разрешение имеется

**Размер:** мини, 1522 слов оригинала

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Спенсер Рид/Аарон Хотчнер

**Категория** : слэш

**Жанр** : романс

**Рейтин** г: PG-13

**Краткое содержание** : Хотч и Рид собираются работать под прикрытием, притворяясь парой. Однако у них ничего не получится, пока Рид не перестанет вздрагивать от прикосновений Хотча

**Примечание** : Приквел к фику [Всей работы на одну ночь](http://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208053140.htm?oam#more2)

**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

 

Спенсера немного раздражало то, что этот конспиративный дом был уютнее его квартиры. Покрывала сочетались с обстановкой, на широком подоконнике лежали декоративные подушки, а на полке были расставлены африканские статуэтки, которые искусно подсвечивались. Все это выглядело намеренной критикой его собственного жилища, где на полках ничего не стояло, в углах собиралась пыль, а на окнах не было занавесок, несмотря на то, что он въехал в квартиру уже восемь месяцев назад.

Эти мысли отдавали паранойей, он это понимал, но все равно слышал в голове голос матери: «Видишь, даже ФБР умеет лучше подбирать обстановку. Не говори, что ты не можешь научиться».

Конечно, все эти статуэтки и покрывала не имели к нему никакого отношения и были призваны убедить всех, что в доме действительно кто-то живет. И не просто живет, а заботится об уюте. Гидеон был уверен, что преступником, который с особой жестокостью расправлялся с гомосексуальными парами в их домах, двигала зависть. Он завидовал жизни, которую вели эти мужчины и которой, по его мнению, не могло быть у него самого. В извращенном сознании убийцы, единственным способом утолить это горе, было отнять у счастливых гомосексуальных пар эту жизнь, и тем самым заставить их заплатить за его страдания.

Чтобы заманить убийцу в ловушку, команде БАУ надо было предложить ему жертв, мимо которых он просто не сможет пройти. Спенсер и Хотч вызвались стать подсадными утками.

Джей-Джей отвела Спенсера в магазин, потому что все они хорошо знали, что его вкусу нельзя было доверять.

— Мы быстро сделаем из тебя потенциальную мишень, — сказала Джей-Джей, перебирая расклешенные джинсы и усыпанные блестками рубашки.

Спенсер послушно примерял все, что он выбирала, и она либо поджимала губы, давая понять, что нет, этот вариант не подойдет, или одобрительно улыбалась. Сам Спенсер чувствовал себя так, словно наряжался на Хэллоуин в костюм жертвы маньяка, которой он никогда не был и не будет.

Та одежда, которая была на нем сейчас, определенно казалась ему карнавальным костюмом. Джей-Джей, правда, сказала, что он отлично выглядит, но Спенсер все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Черные брюки неприлично обтягивали его ноги или, точнее, его зад. Рубашка была не лучше — через нее были отчетливо видны соски. Каждый раз, когда Спенсер смотрел на себя в зеркало в таком виде, он с тоской думал о вязаных жилетках и привычных брюках.

Хотч постучал в дверь ванной комнаты и сказал:

— Ты готов? Хорошо.

Он помедлил на пороге, явно ожидая разрешения зайти, и Спенсер жестом пригласил его внутрь.

Он заметил, что Хотч уважал чужие границы и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы ни в коем случае их не нарушить. Это многое говорило о нем и демонах его прошлого, но Спенсер запретил себе думать об этом. Его мама часто говорила, что вещи, не говоря уже о людях, могут сломаться, если слишком активно их изучать и анализировать. Спенсер предпочитал думать об этом по-другому: просто есть границы, которые лучше не пересекать.

— Мы должны кое-что проработать, прежде чем идти в клуб, — сказал Хотч.

— Ты хочешь... — Спенсер не стал продолжать, не желая делать поспешных выводов.

Может, Хотч всего-навсего собирался снова пройтись по плану и их стратегии. Он любил быть готовым к любой неожиданности. Возможно, Хотч хотел разработать систему условных сигналов, на случай возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств. Что-то вроде: «если я скажу „лови момент“, беги к ближайшему выходу».

Но Хотч быстро избавил его от этих заблуждений.

— Мы должны выглядеть правдоподобно.

Спенсер, не сдержавшись, поморщился. Хотч успокаивающе посмотрел на него, как на нервную девственницу, которую следовало избавить от страха перед первой брачной ночью. Спенсер решил думать о том, что это было вполне верное сравнение.

— Имеешь в виду, что нам надо... попрактиковаться?

— Убийца пристально следит за своими жертвами. Если ты будешь вздрагивать каждый раз, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь, он поймет, что что-то не так.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Спенсер. — Я... эм-м-м, неважно, как скажешь.

— Ты уверен? — с легким беспокойством спросил Хотч.

Спенсер сделал глубокий вздох, выпрямился и сказал твердо:

— Уверен. Я готов.

Он и впрямь в это верил. Однако когда Хотч подошел к нему вплотную, Спенсер, руки которого оказались зажаты между их телами, в панике отступил назад.

— Наверное, я должен был сказать это раньше, но... — Он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Скажем так, мои знания об этом скорее теоретические, чем практические.

Хотч не улыбнулся, за что Спенсер, скорее всего, будет благодарен ему до конца жизни.

— Просто расслабься, Спенс. Это не экзамен.

Он положил руки Спенсеру на бедра и дождался, когда тот перестанет нервно переступать с ноги на ногу. У Спенсера возникло почти непреодолимое желание выпалить, что это будет не первый его поцелуй. Но если он это сделает, то, возможно, ему придется рассказать все в деталях, а этого он желал меньше всего. Ему было тринадцать, и ее звали Вики Вэлли. Она жила в одном квартале с ним и постоянно просила его помочь ей с математикой. Каждый раз, когда он появлялся у нее дома со стопкой учебников, она отводила его в подвал, и они сидели там плечом к плечу на пыльном диване. Спенсер листал страницы учебников, объяснял, что такое биноминальная формула и как решать квадратные уравнения. А Вики лишь молча смотрела на него.

— Если ты не собираешься меня слушать, я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал он ей, наконец, однажды.

И тогда она сделала это: вцепилась в рубашку у него на груди и, притянув к себе, поцеловала, обдав запахом талька, от которого у Спенсера запершило в горле. На губах у нее был блеск, горький и неприятный на вкус. Сначала она шлепала ими, как рыба, целуя Спенсера, а затем открыла рот. Спенсер никогда бы не подумал, что людям нравится творить такое своими языками, мокрыми и мягкими.

Как только он смог вырваться из ее объятий, он вскочил на ноги и побежал домой. В груди он чувствовал непривычную тяжесть, мешавшую ему дышать. Позже, значительно позже, когда он смог вспоминать о случившемся, не чувствуя ужаса и унижения, он сказал себе, что все в порядке. Он всегда был непохож на остальных людей, и то, что ему не нравилось целоваться, как им, ничего не меняло. Просто он был не таким и в этом аспекте, вот и все.

Спенсер мог только воображать, испуганным он выглядел сейчас. Хотч ничего не сказал, только положил руку ему на плечо, как тогда, в тире, когда пытался успокоить его настолько, чтобы он мог попасть в мишень. Этот знакомый жест помог Спенсеру постепенно расслабиться.

«Условный рефлекс», — отвлеченно подумал он. Впрочем, он был рад, что он у него имелся.

Почувствовав, что Спенсер немного успокоился, Хотч склонил голову и подался вперед.

— Больше не будет, обещаю.

Он сказал это с легкой улыбкой, и Спенсер непременно ответил бы, но Хотч решил застать его врасплох и поцеловал. Его губы, тонкие и жесткие, прижавшиеся к его рту, были ничуть не похожи на губы Вики Вэлли. Это, как ни странно, помогло Спенсеру еще больше расслабиться, и Хотч, уловив это, покрепче обнял его за талию и начал мягко, но более активно целовать его. Руки Спенсера, до этого безвольно висевшие вдоль тела, невольно уперлись Хотчу в грудь. Но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть.

Хотч чуть отстранился и спросил:

— Все в порядке?

Спенсер, который еще немного нервничал, кивнул и облизнул губы, чтобы приготовиться. Сердце у него бешено билось, и кровь стучала в ушах, заглушая остальные звуки, — раньше такое бывало с ним, только когда в него стреляли.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Хотч. — Я собираюсь это повторить.

Следующий поцелуй начался так же, как и предыдущий, но теперь губы Хотча были намного мягче. А затем он провел кончиком языка между губ Спенсера, по телу которого пробежала дрожь. Спенсер сдавленно охнул, открыл рот, и язык Хотча коснулся его собственного. Из горла Спенсера сами собой вырвались тихие стоны, но Хотч, кажется, не имел ничего против этого. Он осторожно исследовал языком рот Спенсера, который, наконец, все понял. Тогда, в детстве, ему был неприятен не сам поцелуй, а Вики Вэлли.

Его руки сами собой обвили шею Хотча, и тот прижал его к себе. Их тела впервые соприкоснулись, и Спенсер почувствовал, что от Хотча по-мужски пахло разгоряченной кожей, шерстью костюма, немного туалетной водой и мылом. Они целовались, не испытывая неловкости, слаженно и непринужденно, и Спенсер вдруг понял, что работали они вместе так же легко и согласованно. Пожалуй, это было самое важное откровение, которое Спенсер делал когда-либо в процессе расследования: интимные вещи, все, что связано с прикосновениями, не было чем-то загадочным, что не имело к нему никакого отношения. Они не существовали в параллельной со Спенсером реальности и были частью его повседневной жизни: забота, уважение, близость — все это у него было.

Хотч прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на Спенсера долгим вопросительным взглядом. Очевидно, то, что он увидел, удовлетворило его, потому что он кивнул и отступил назад.

— Видишь, я же говорил, что больно не будет. — Спенсер состроил гримасу, и Хотч криво улыбнулся. — Нам пора идти.

Спенсер глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и сказал:

— Я готов.

Сейчас это было чистой правдой.


End file.
